The present invention relates to a stereoscopic TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display) with a wire grid polarizer affixed to internal surfaces substrates, which applies to a LCD device having a thin polarizing film and a thin phase retardation film, capable of displaying a 2D (dimension) image and a 3D (dimension) image.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2002-0041382 by Lee, entitled “Liquid crystal shutter for 3D display device” discloses a technique capable of removing Moire interference phenomenon fin a display device that is designed to implement a 3D based on a parallax barrier.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,103 of US Moxtek Inc. discloses a thin polarizing film manufactured using a thin aluminum film.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,077 of Corning Inc. discloses a technique of fabricating a thin film of a wire grid with an imprint method. In addition, the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,772,905 and 6,900,126 discloses a nano imprint lithography that uses polymer. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,394 of Optiva Ltd. Discloses a polarizing nano material (TCF) fabricated by a technique related with a polarizing nano material thin film. Some companies including Germany Merck company sell liquid crystal material (Reactive Mesogen) related to fabrication of phase retardation film. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,562 (issue date: Jun. 29, 999) entitled “Autostereocopic display and spatial light modulator” that is one of the prior art of the present invention discloses an automatic 3D display apparatus capable of improving an image contrast between a left eye and a right eye.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a conventional 3D display structure, and FIG. 2 is a cross sectional view of FIG. 1. In the LCD device capable of displaying a 2D image and a 3D image, a first polarizing film 3 is installed at a front side of a backlight unit 2. A first transparent substrate 4 is disposed at a front surface of the first polarizing film 3, and a crystal liquid layer 10 filled with a liquid crystal material is disposed between a first transparent substrate 4 and a second transparent substrate 11
The second polarizing film 12 having an orthogonal 90° polarizing direction with respect to the first polarizing film 3 is installed at a front surface of the crystal liquid layer 10. A first ½ phase retardation film 21 is installed at a front surface of the second polarizing film 3. When a user wears polarizing glasses 25 for left and right eyes having a 90° polarizing direction difference, the user can see a 3D image.
In the conventional LCD device capable of displaying a 3D image of FIG. 1, the first ½ phase retardation film 21 is installed at a front surface of a 2D image panel. When a user wears polarizing glasses 25 and sees a 3D image, a viewing angle is limited, and a viewing distance is limited. Since the 3D viewing angle is generally less than 16°, it is impossible to view 3D images clearly.
Therefore, a development of a 2D and 3D image display device capable of displaying 2D and 3D images and achieving a simple structure is urgently needed in the industry.